RFA-FD-20-024 - Project Summary IFPTI has been the lead architect of the National Curriculum Standard (NCS) for more than ten years. In close collaboration with FDA's Office of Training Education and Development (OTED), along with long-time collaborators including the Association of Food and Drug Officials (AFDO), the National Environmental Health Association (NEHA), and the Association of Public Health Laboratories (APHL), IFPTI will continue to lead the development of the NCS through the continued buildout of the Integrated Food Safety System (IFSS) Curriculum Framework and its sub-frameworks (Manufactured, Retail, and Animal Food); the development of new curriculum frameworks as directed by OTED, and the development of an enhanced version of the Interactive National Curriculum Standard that will allow for real-time updating of competencies and behavioral anchors developed during IFPTI-facilitated Subject Matter Expert focus groups. As content and program areas within the curriculum frameworks are built out, IFPTI will incorporate the competencies and behavioral anchors into course blueprints and course design documents, which will form the foundation for the development and delivery of knowledge-based eLearning and performance-based learning experiences. The course blueprints and design documents will adhere to OTED specifications, and eLearning courses will be programmed using the Lectora content authoring tool. IFPTI will collaborate with APHL to develop and deliver a Leadership Program based on the Leadership Level competencies in the IFSS and Laboratory Curriculum Frameworks. Additionally, IFPTI will continue to deliver its flagship program, the Fellowship in Food Protection: Leadership Development for the Integrated Food Safety System. Eight Cohorts have successfully completed the Fellowship, with the majority of Fellows advancing their careers in food safety. IFPTI will also continue to deliver the Instructor Skills Training program, on a quarterly basis, to both FDA trainers and non-FDA trainers who deliver FDA courses. The Instructor Skills Training will also include newly developed modules devoted to virtual instruction and enhanced facilitation skills. IFPTI will continue to advance the NCS through a series of outreach and coordination activities, including attendance at stakeholder meetings and conferences, the submission of papers and articles for publication, and the delivery of presentations on the NCS. IFPTI will also collaborate with OTED on the standardization of an instructor management process and the course design and delivery process. Additionally, IFPTI will facilitate regularly scheduled Tactical Meetings among Cooperative Agreement recipients in order to leverage resources and avoid redundancy of effort.